


Hug me tight

by gayllifrrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Funny, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayllifrrey/pseuds/gayllifrrey
Summary: They've been in the parallel world for one week and now they feel comfy and confident they wanna try something new. A new start. John has a problem and Rose tries to help.





	Hug me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lmao

Rose was in the bathroom taking a shower as John laid in bed. Looking at the ceiling thoughtful, they have been there for a week and they seem to be comfy. They loved each other you can tell. He stayed in silence as he listened to the water running, sound that came from the bathroom. He was still learning, learning the human life, how to life, have a normal conversation. Don't be awkward with people. Rose as teaching him all of that. But he wanted to learn more, he wasn't sure if he knew much of the human body. Rose told him several times she would tell him everything about that. As she was taking a shower he thought of her. He pictured her taking the shower. Naked. He never had seen her that way and he know well that that moment would came soon or later. As he was laying in bed he continued imaginating her that way and he smiled. That blonde hair he had, curves, breasts. He realized since he was human his body wanted more, it was so sensitive. More than when he was a Time Lord. Then he felt pain and closed his eyes. Worried. His gaze stared down his belly and he blinked twice. He felt so much pain but at the same time a pleasure sensation. He worried cried Rose's name.

"Rose!!!! Rose!!! Please help me!!! I need help something is wrong!!!"

The water stopped and he could hear her inside the bathroom talking to him. She then opened the door with a towel around her waist, wet because of the water.

"What's wrong? What's wrong tell me John? Are you injured?" asked him as she approached John and had a seat next to him in bed.

"It is a pain!!! Never felt that before!!!" he said, eyes closed and shaking his head. He truly was worried.

"Where?? Let me help, if you want I can call Jackie! Or we can go to a hospital!!" "Down... Down my belly it hurts!" he was covered with a blanket as he opened the eyes to meet hers.

"I don't know what's happening I think I am dying"

"Down your belly? Maybe it is appendicitis. Let me see..." Rose pulled away the blanket and when her gaze met John's belly she realized one thing. He had an erection. She looked away. Blushed as he continued to complain about the pain he felt.

"John?" asked her as she arched an eyebrow.

"Tell me Rose, what's wrong??" he looked at her and then down his belly, then he saw that budge and blinked confused.

"I think you are perfectly okay... trust me" "No I am not!!! Look at that!!! What the hell is that!!! Don't tell me... A bee... It was a bee!!!"

"Please, shut up!!!! Stop it, it is normal that reaction! You are a man, and when a man gets excited... Things happen in your body, like that, you are turned on"

"Oh..." he opened widely his eyes, then he gutted blushed. "And now what?? It hurts... It hurts really muc---"

Before he could end Rose placed her hand over his erection that was covered by his trousers. He moaned and she rolled her eyes and she pressed that sensitive part of his body trying to calm the pain.

"A-ah, R-Rose, what... what are you doing? It feels good... Ehm..." "Just shut up and enjoy, I am trying to help..." He arched his back leaning back his head against the pillow as she started to masturbate him slowly; after a few minutes she decided to pull off his trousers and then she saw his length. It was big. She sighed trying to stay normal as her hand wrapped his length and started to jerk him off up and down. Hearing his groans as her caressed Rose's hand while she jerked him.

"Rose...Rose stop... Please... It feels like I am gonna explode".

"That early??" asked as she frowned feeling the precum ran through her fingers.

"That's because this is your first time, but don't worry... it is okay John, I am here... come on, come for me"

"But...but but agh Rose" said as his voice cracked of pleasure. Moving his hips up and down her hand. Looking for friction. Rose continued jerking him, this time she moved his hand and wraist faster and he had to catch the blankets as he started to cum.

"Agh what the hell is that??? Rose, that's pus!!!!"

"Don't be silly!!! Shut up and enjoy you need to relax, you've came..."

"It felt... amazing Rose Tyler, I want more!!" "What??? Nonono, are you not tired?"

"Of course not!!! I feel so energetic right now!!"

"But first let me clean all this mess!" Then she got up off the bed and walked towards the badroom. Took a pair of tissues and when she came back he found him sleeping in extasis in bed. She leaned her back against the bathroom door watching him in silence.

" Amazing... ".

END~


End file.
